kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: The melancholy of Kazagumo
Side Story: The melancholy of Kazagumo Prologue: '- Sky Blue enters the chat -' Sky Blue: I feel depressed as of late... I rarely see him nowadays... Sigh* Dancing Queen: Are you alright? Yuu-nee: It's fine Maikaze, Kazagumo is quite neglected nowadys. Unlike you who meets the Admiral once a night, she rarely meets him at all. Dancing Queen: Isn't that trouble already? Sky Blue: Thanks for your concern Yuugumo-neesan, Maikaze. I'll be fine. '- Nowacchi enters the chat -' Nowacchi: Are you alright? Let me know if you need something. Sky Blue: it's fine. Thanks for worrying though. AOKURO: This is bad. I better call the Admiral to cheer you up. Sky Blue: Akigumo, please don't. He might worry on me and loses focus on the job. AOKURO: But you really need some kind of motivation right now. How can I tease you if you can't even fight back. '- AOKURO has been cut off from the chat - is a 100% chance that someone cut off the power. Please tick Yes or definitely yes for the survey.' Sky Blue: Anyways, I won't be doing work today, please tell the head librarian about that. Acht: I see.. Yuu-nee: Call me if you need something. '- Sky Blue left the chat -' I sighed as I look at my gloomy self over the mirror. It was dark today due to storm clouds developing in the area and the current operations were suspended due to the passing typhoon. I lay on the bed and sleep all my troubles away. I guess I am just too tired right now... oh well, I better sleep this one. The Source of her worries: 19 days ago, the Admiral married Sazanami-san to whom he loved so much that he is willing to destroy the world as we knew it. But then, that notion gave me the idea that he will marry us when the time comes. But also, it also remind me that I might also not get the ring that I truly wanted. "Am I really uneeded?" I utter this sentence to myself as compare myself to Sazanami who just got married recently. Soon, I felt everything turned into a shade of grey. Before long, I found myself falling on the floor. Ah, what an unusual feeling I feel right now, I feel light and heavy both at the same time. I guess I can be called sick now. And so, I hit the ground as I fall unconciously. Rumors: 841: Important announcement. U-chan: Yayoi-nee, it's rare for you to post that over chat. 841: Because it's an emergency. Acht: What is wrong? U-chan: Yayoi-nee, what is that news anyways? 841: Kazagumo-san collapsed and she lost conciousness. According to Akashi-san, It was due to her accumulation of Fatigue and emotional stress. Acht: Stress... U-chan: I guess Kazagumo-neechan was hit hard by that notion. 841: then, there is nothing for us to do on her condition... It's all in the mind. Acht: You two, you probably should call your Big Brother for this. 841: We will... U-chan: But, he is quite busy doing some paper works. Even we don't know when will he be able to do all of that. Acht: I see... Well then, I should probably call some help then. Help me you two. U-chan: Alright Ms. Librarian 841: I have contacted Kasumi-nee for the details, should I also pitch in Choukai-san too? Acht: Just get all those who can do paper work and let us do all the work then. '- Acht left the chatroom -' U-chan: Anyways, We better go too... 841: Yeah. Take care people of the cyberworld '- U-chan left the chatroom -' '- 841 left the chatroom -' Mistress: I guess we can send our Hatsushimo-chan there. What day is it?: Indeed. A-rare: Guys, should we really help Kazagumo-san? What day is it?: I don't know... seriously, I don't want to help her at all since she is in that position. But, for now... I'll permit that too even if I have no right. kindness: It's rare to see that side of yours Nenohi-chan What day is it?: Well, I do like the Admiral and I am quite pissed that a newcomer like her snatched him after a few months while we were here from the beginning and yet... Mistress: I understand Nenohi. But, for now... Let's support her since we are all family. Crescent Blade: Sorry If I can't help him now. A-rare: Well, today is the day, you can help us when the work is still not finished in the evening. Crescent Blade: Ok. Mistress: I wonder if how would others interpret our conversation right now, even though we are far away from one anoter right now, we need to communicate with one another in order for us to manage the affairs of the base. Blue Princess: Somehow, Hatsuharu-san managed to mediate in this chat. Sorry for my incompetence Mistress: Don't be worried on that. Afterall, you are the angel of this base, we shouldn't burden you with our personal grudges. Raven's wife: But you know Hatsuharu, you really cling to him when you were finished in that second remodel of yours. Are you joining the competition? Mistress: Sadly, I have said that wish already to him, unlike Kamikaze who got a Yes; I was flatly rejected by him. But I will persist then. Godwind: Good Luck! A-rare: Anyways, I will help Onii-chan on that matter. Got to go now, I have to focus. '- A-rare left the chatroom -' 1/2: Oh well... time to whack that idiot to his senses. '- 1/2 left the chatroom -' K!m!: Kazagumo-nee is sick? Taka: Yup... Should we help her? Nanami: You know, help when you are not required too. Taka: Thanks Naganami-oneesama K!m!: Alright. Nanami: even though I don't really want to help her... oh well, I guess she owe me one if this becomes a good event the chat room continues to have a conversational topic about helping Kazagumo The Admiral's Helpers Sazanami currently doing the work that piled over the weekdays "Master, I know that you want to do these papers and all... But you can leave it to me so you can visit Kazagumo-san." "No. I have to do them all... Sorry for being a bit stubborn." Sazanami nodded and accepted my argument since she really understands me. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door suddenly opens and there are a lot of girls standing outside. "So you are all here? Well not really all, but most of the faces here are someone I could trust." Sazanami immediately handed out papers for them to do. There was nothing but silence inside the office. Everyone is so focused in doing work. Then, there was a notification on my mobile device. '' I smiled from the bluntness of Yayoi's message I suddenly got the motivation to start working all the papers that were assigned to me. Honestly, it's quite a tedious job... Oh well, time to show them that I am also cool. xxx ''I feel that I am fine with the things happening now, I am weak and thus unable to move... I guess what I feel right now corrupts my heart... And It hurts so much that I don't know how to deal with what I feel. I got friends, yet... I feel that they can't help me. I wonder how did I felt that way, I guess I am just too hard to find others to trust me back... I wonder... The only person who probably looked out for me asides from Yuugumo-nee is Maikaze who considers me as her personal rival. I guess she really lets me have my way with the Admiral when we are alone. But well, I wonder if the Admiral looks at me now. Does he still loves me now? I get so anxious that I can't think straight anymore... Ah, when was the last time I felt happy when I am with him? When was the last time I felt strong? Soon, the darkness that surrounds me started to melt. A warm ray of light enters the room and touches my face. "Ah, It must be Yuugumo-nee..."' I uttered to myself as I look at the shadow of the person who currently hold my hand.'' ''But I wonder why Yuugumo-nee has such big hands? Is she somewhat a male? Wait, that can't be real... I guess dreams distort at times.'' ''Suddenly, that shadow embraces me tightly and I suddenly felt the warmth that surrounds that person.'' "Such warmth... So rare for Yuugumo-nee to have that." '''Suddenly, I woke up to the feeling that I am currently experiencing. And Then, a voice answered my question. "Sorry to disappoint you, You must be into girls already since you look for Yuugumo. Ah, I am a disappointment already." Suddenly, when I heard that male voice... My heart skipped a beat. And from hereon, it was a battle of wits. Autumn battle: Kazagumo V.S. Admiral Setting: Kazagumo and Akigumo's room Time: 8:07 PM People Present: Admiral - the challenger, Kazagumo: the challenged Round 1: "Sorry for neglecting you." the Admiral lets go of me and he looked me in the eyes as he tries to put my feet back on the ground. "I am totally unworthy of being your lover." As he apologize to me, he started it off to cut off all his ties to me. As I immediately felt the danger, I tried to stop him. "Please don't let this end." I speak these words with my cracking voice. The Admiral smiles as he sees that I am trying to preserve the relationship too. "But, times like this will happen once more if I neglect you." The Admiral indeed is someone who says sensible things at times. Honestly, why did I fall for this person who is sensible after doing something wrong. I held his hand and I tried holding it as hard as I could, but with my weak grip... I can only hold onto him for a while. But the Admiral didn't let go of my hand. "I am quite sorry for doing this. I am an idiot indeed for not doing things correctly." "No..." I tried to scream but only a weak voice was let out... "No? What do you mean?" The Admiral looks at me while holding my hand. "Please don't blame yourself, it is my fault for being in this relationship... But, I decided to stick up with you... So please don't end this... I don't want you to go when I am so in-love with you." Tears fall from my eyes as I reach out to him. Trying to lift the burden he feels. Honestly, we are just burdening ourselves with our worries with one another... I guess this round is a draw. Round 2: "What should I do?" The Admiral asks me while holding my hand. I used every inch of my strength to hug him so that I can deliver him my message which I tried to keep it inside of me. Honestly, just like what Kamikaze has said to chat a few days ago, I just have to earnestly ask for it. "Stay at my side... now, I am weak... But Even when I am weak... I am sure that I will grow strong." The Admiral's expression has changed. "Is that a wish?" The Admiral looked at me while hugging him. "Nope. It's an extension... I rather preserve my extra wish later." "I see... Well, what is your wish now?" After the Admiral asked me, I took a deep breath and whisper it on his ear in order for him to hear it clearly. "I wanted to stand at your side when that time comes, And in order for that to happen... I have to be strong so that I can erase and deny my weak self... the weak self that only gets crushed by her own insecurities. I will deny my old self in order for me to stand beside you in that day... Because I want to make my love for you my strength. So please. Give me the opportunity to have my love for you gets recognized!" The Admiral nodded in agreement, and this time... he spoke the true wish that I carry inside of me. "You don't want to be alone... don't worry, even in darkness... I am here with you. For I will be your heart and the light that shines through your doubts and insecurities... I will become your best friend and the man who knows you inside and out. I will be your lover and I will have your limitation set free and get tied to my love. So please hold on until the end, I will hold on to our love until eternity." And soon, I have won in this battle... Round 3: I let go of him and I started to sleep carrying the hapiness inside of me. The Admiral... didn't go even after I slept. Akigumo's view I saw Kazagumo sleeping peacefully on her bed while the Admiral is looking over her. "Akigumo, sorry for intruding..." "Nah, It's normal. So, can you tell me what happened?" The Admiral looked happy when I asked him that question. "Well, I managed to patch things up." "I see... so did you do the act?" "Obviously no. She is too weak for us to do that." I felt disappointed, But I understood that Kazagumo felt weak indeed. "You are going to sleep already?" The Admiral asked me while he was looking at Kazagumo's sleeping face. I suddenly got a gist of inspiration so I decided to leave them alone. It's interesting if something happens between them later when Kazagumo wakes up with her love beside her. "Well, I am going for night duty." "Oh. Thanks for doing that. Anyways, please tell the nightwatch room that I will be absent tonight." "Yup." And I went out of the door and sat outside of the room to listen to whatever might happen behind the door. Morning I woke up and I saw him sleeping on my lap. Honestly, I can still remember what happened last night since it was something that we have arrived to. I guess he might have guided me to that path so that I can be with him and to renew the vows I made with him. But seriously, I felt so refreshed right now. I looked at him and I saw him that he is smiling at me. Akigumo who was also inside is currently drawing the two of us. Without a second to waste, I threw a pillow to Akigumo who was smiling like a villain. Of course, I didn't let the Admiral woke up at all. Akigumo looked me in the eyes and we started to communicate to one another using our eyes. ' ' I blushed after trying to speak my thoughts out while communicating. ' ' Akigumo then shows the sketch of us sleeping together. ' ' Akigumo flipped the next page and my face grew red. It was a sketch of us doing the act. ' I stood up; and while the Admiral was woke up with that, I chased Akigumo and Akigumo just runs around. I realized that my strength has returned and I felt energize. The Admiral looks at me and then, our eyes met. "Oh ho. Just do it now. Please don't mind me." "AKIGUMO!!!" I continued chasing Akigumo until I managed to caught her. As I look around, the Admiral has signaled me that he have to go now. "Admiral, thank you for being here with me. I aprreciate it." "Next time, if you feel lonely... Call my name. I will make reservations to it." "Yup." And so, we have parted with one another, but this time... I feel secured. "I see... when you feel lonely, you will call the Admiral to do xxx and xxx and xxx together so that he can be yours." After Akigumo said those words, the world turned upside down. Epilogue: '- Sky Blue enters the chatroom -' Sky Blue: Sorry to make you worry THE REST: YOU BETTER PAY US BACK!!! Sky Blue: Well... this might be a bit of a stretch. Mistress: So you know, Nenohi who is usually so annoyingly cheerful has showed her jealous side in this chat. What day is it?: Hatsuharu-nee what are you saying? Please don't say that to her. kindness: But you know, you are quite productive during that time. I wonder if someone gave you a pint of hardwork A-rare: Anyways, how is Onii-chan. Sky Blue: Onii-chan? A-rare: Admiral, I mean. Sky Blue: I always wonder why you call him that... A-rare: it's a long story. Samidare-san can explain that to you. Sazanami knows it already. Sky Blue: Oh well. Anyways, thanks for helping me. 841: You are welcome. Anyways, The Commander was pretty much in a bad position now, But it's fine since Sazanami-chan knows the story anyways. U-chan: But you know what, Sazanami-chan wore an oni mask when the Admiral left for the night. Sky Blue: I have to apologize to her later. Raven's Wife: No need. I saw how happy you are. In the meanwhile, Master has to be with me for a while. Is that fine with you? Sky Blue: It's fine. I am stronger now. Raven's Wife: I see. Yandere: What is it that we haven't heard of? I wish I could have helped the Admiral too? enforcer: indeed... Hyper KTKM: Anyways, so are you having fun right now? I can show you some spots where you can... 001: Kitakami-san, please don't tell her those things. She will become Aoba-san if that happens. THE REST: INDEED. Camera Girl: You know what, I have some merchandise here. Can you place the order later via dark channel. Merchant: Agreed. Vodka-lover: I see. Isana: Please a lot of copies please!! Raven's Wife: Should I tell master about this illegal transaction? Camera Girl: Alright, Sazanami will have the right to look at the pics first. Raven's Wife: Alright. I will keep quiet. '- Hiro Raven enters the chatroom -' Hiro Raven: I heard my name a lot of times. ALL: I DOUBT. Hiro Raven: Anyways, Aoba... meet me later. I have something to deal with you. Camera Girl: Eh!? Hiro Raven: please bring the pot of gold later. Camera Girl: Oh that? '- Hiro Raven left the chatroom -' Camera Girl: As always, business is booming. Merchant: I wonder if you are selling him pics of us too. Camera Girl: You have no proof anyways. Merchant: Indeed. Blue Princess: Somehow, The Admiral is in good mood too... Raven's Wife: That is because one of his burdens were released. ALL: WE SEE. Pocket_BB: Unfair! Kazagumo-neechan has been rewarded. How about me and my dreams of becoming a battleship like Musashi-san? Yuu-nee: Kiyoshimo, it's impossible for Destroyers like us to become battleships. At best you can be as strong as a Heavy Cruiser but it only applies to Yuudachi-san. Pocket_BB: No way!!! '- AOKURO enters the chatroom -' AOKURO: Guys, should I post what happened last night? Mistress: Fine by me. What day is it?: I don't want to see it. Make changes and put me there instead! Sky Blue: Wait. What are you referring to? 841: I am curious indeed... U-chan: Let us see, Please~! ' Filename: KazagumoxAdmiral01SFW.png Sky Blue: Oh. That looks nice. ''' '''Filename: KazagumoxAdmiral01NSFW.png Merchant: Akigumo, make a version of which I am there! Crescent blade: me too! Raven's Wife: Me too... Also, Burn Kazagumo already. Sky Blue: Wait, did I just see a real side of Sazanami-san? A-rare: Make one for me too. Also, make me the girl. 001: Make a copy of that with Kitakami-san and I doing that. AOKURO: IMPOSSIBLE!!! I can't draw you two. 001: Where are you right now? AOKURO: OH SHIT! '- AOKURO left the chatroom -' '- Amor enters the chatroom -' Amor: What did I miss? Sky Blue: Anyways, I have to go now. Thanks for the support. ALMOST ALL: PAY US BACK, WITH INTEREST!!! '- Sky Blue left the chatroom -' 'Omake: What really happened that night/morning.' 3:20AM when I woke up and the Admiral is sleeping while holding my hand. I was still weak, but I do not feel the weakness anymore. "Looks like I have to take a bit of rest." And so, the I wake up the Admiral. "What's up Kazagumo?" The Admiral looked at me... I looked at his eyes... Our eyes then met. Slowly, I reached out for the Admiral's face. And he allowed me to touched it. "I wonder if Akigumo is awake right now?" "Sadly, I have no idea where she is for she is not part of the network and I don't want to bother the nightwatch people to monitor her and let them tell me where she is right now." After the Admiral said that, I got the feeling that he is plotting something underneath that smile of his. "So do you want to do it?" The admiral asked me while holding my face. "Please take care of me, I am still weak." "Then I shall be gentle with you." And soon, we have commited the act. It was quite a steamy night for the two of us and I was not planning in letting him do things with me. But well, since we really can't control ourselves... things happened in the end. It was quite brief since I still have to rest but I felt... wonderful after that exchange. I wonder if I should ask Sazanami-san to have another appointment... wait, why am I thinking like this already and since when the Admiral became Sazanami's property? Anyways, we finished the act by kissing deeply with one another. And before we knew it, we fell asleep... of course we cleaned up before sleeping back. Now then, I do pray that Akigumo is not around. '- end.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic